Home is where your heart is
by Gray Addiction
Summary: NOT about Lucy and Natsu but one of their kids and a problem they have. Sorry for the bad summery the prologue explains things a lot better. Rated T just in case
1. Prolouge

My name is Yuri (your-e) and this is my story. I am the daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragonelle.

No one not even me knew what magic i use because i preferred hand to hand combat.

My 24 year old sister is a celestial spirit mage named Layla and just like our mum and her mum before that she takes after them with both looks and magic. My twin 18 year old brother named Igneel after my dad's foster father took after my dad with his magic and our looks but we have our mums eyes and my hair is longer plus my figure is different. Igneel and i share everything with each other, the only thing he doesn't know about me is who i love.

I'm in trouble because if i can't find my magic in time for 19th birthday I'll have to leave fairytail for everyone else own good. I can't be a in danger all the time, I'll be a distraction for everyone and i would do anything to keep my family safe. Even leave the place i call home and people i call family. The only problem is that i can't bring myself leave fairytail without a fight and like my dad I'm exceedingly stubborn so once my mind is made up good luck trying to change it.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the older fairy tail characters only the kids in this story. If i did own the older characters then i would change the pairings but for this story i want the main character to be able to do something special. Thank you all that have tried my story and i hope you like my first official chapter and the new characters I've made. **

"**COME BACK HERE WITH MY JOURNAL YOU WATER LOVING PERVERT!**" I yelled at Lyon Fullbuster as he ran around the guild laughing. Lyon looked a lot like his dad Gray Fullbuster but had his mums, Juvia's, eyes. He along with his 16 year old sister Umi, who is two years younger than us loved to mess with me and Igneel. That day I was chasing him because he had stolen my secret journal and was about to read everything in it out to the guild that was present at the time.

Thank Mavis for Igneel who tripped Lyon from where he had been reading catching my journal in mid-air and then handing it back to me before Lyon had the chance to read any of it. Both of us looked down to where Lyon was, who was now rubbing his forehead which had a nice big red mark on it. _Yep that will leave a bruise_ I thought happily. There was one thing that was guaranteed to make me smile and it was seeing Lyon in pain after a fight with me or anyone in the guild.

"Sucked in ice for brains that is what you get for messing with twins" Igneel and I chorused.

"That's so not fair it's two against one because Umi's training with mum so you can't tag team or I'll tell Aunt Miragane that your ganging up on me again and you know what happened last time when she found out" Lyon reminded us smirking. The thought sent shivers down our spine and if aunty Mira found out that it happened again she would surly bury us alive.

"Quit your wining and take them on like a man" called 18 year old Many. He was the burly son of Elfman and Evergreen so it wasn't a surprise that he always made comments on things that a man should do. He was a lot like his father, annoying.

He also had his fathers looks and muscles. He was tall with white spiky hair but he wore glasses like his mum because he had inherited her gift of being able to turn things to stone. He could do full body takeovers and when he got sick he looked really creepy. He loved a good fight always looking for an oponent he deemed worthy even though i could flatten him in 10 seconds flat. If i tried.

"oh your such a cry baby all lost and alone without your wittle baby sister" I taunted not caring if Lyon told on me. I mean come on what kind of stupid move is that, telling on someone. Ha! and everyone calls he some kind of powerful ice mage prodigy. Plus he can't say we were tag teaming if only I messed with him and it's not like me to back down from a fight no matter what kind it was plus it was fun to piss ice for brains off. "Man she's only what 2 years younger than us but you make it seem like she's older with how much she has to stand up for you ice pop."

"That is true Lyon. You sometimes use her as a shield. What kind of a brother are you" asked Cali. She was the daughter of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. That girl was tough as nails, no pun intended since she takes after her dad as did a lot of the new generation of Fairytail which scared most of our mum's shitless. They always went on about how they are surprised that the Guild is still standing with all the mess we cause.

Cali looked like her mum but had her dads eyes and hair color. She was really strong when it came to physical strength and she had the muscles to prove it. She hated reading but loved a good fight, always complaining about the glasses she had to wear. When she was in a bad mood she emitted this aura that made everyone around her want to run away. She was pretty scary but a great friend and was really nice if you got to know her.

"Yea Cali's right. Using your sister as a shield from us is pathetic at least Igneel fights with me and July doesn't use Ren as some kind of excuse in a fight unlike you" I agreed.

July and Ren were Aunty Mira and Uncle Freed's kids. July was 18 like most of us but Ren was 16 like Umi. It would be a cold day in hell for July to use Ren as some kind of excuse to stay away from a fight not that she liked violence but if you pushed the right buttons she would be up to it. She took after her mother but had Uncle freed's green hair. They also had a big brother named Duce who was going out with Layla because they were the same age and had been crushing on each other since they were little.

"Shut up bubble brains" cried Lyon getting angry.

"Oh real original snow cone. That's the best you got?"

"I know I'm good you flame haired freak your just jealous you don't have anything better."

"Bring it on stripper spawn I got pleanty"

"You want a fight you loud mouthed idiot because you got one so you better be ready"

"Sure am Popsicle"

"You liiiiike her" came the, oh so punctual and annoying voice of Happy the currently flying blue exceed.

"**YOU'RE BACK!**" Igneel, Lyon and I chorused. My mum, dad, Layla, Uncle Gray, Aunty Erza and Happy had been gone on a mission for 2 months. Igneel had decided to stay with me and Lyon wanted to look after Umi while Aunty Juvia was away for the first week of the groups planned Quest.

"Igneel think fast" Natsu called before a fire ball was thrown at him only to be returned to who it came from and then squished out since dad can't eat his own flames "good job you've been practicing" praised the proud dragon slayer.

"Lyon what's with the bruise you got on your forhead. How did it happen. Looks fresh to." concluded Uncle Gray seeing the new forming mark and waiting expectantly

"Oh nothing just got into a fight" Lyon said brushing it off.

"Oh yea right you were tripped Igneel because you stoll my journal and were about to read it out to everyone. That's like me telling everyone about the secret thing I found in your room that I haven't told anyone about yet, well besides Igneel." I butted in not wanting him to look good. _Who does he think he is saying he got in a fight, if he did he be in bandages that moron_. "That's just you trying to make yourself look good punching bag"

I purposely used the nickname I gave him when we were younger when I always used to try out the new fighting moves dad taught me. He hated it because he thought it made him sound like some kind of toy not that I cared at all.

"Would you stop calling me that!" complained Lyon.

"When you stop being such a cry baby then maybe I'll think of changing for you. But that's not going to happen any time soon is it pervert" I smirked

"OK that's it Ice Make:-" He was cut short by my mum calling out.

"Enough you too. Man you are both so much like your fathers it's a wonder this place hasn't collapsed while we were gone" Lucy complained "With how much you fight it's like looking in a mirror from when we were your age"

"sorry aunty Lucy" mumbled Lyon looking down.

"Hey at least I'm not as dense as dad is" I defended myself.

"What's that supposed mean" The dragon slayer yelled.

"See" I said making everyone laugh while I huffed glaring at Lyon who just glared back. It was just a normal day at the Fairytail guild. Too bad the happiness wasn't going to last for me.


	3. Chapter 2

My annoyance level was at an all time high. All anyone could think about was the upcoming parade that everyone over the age of 16 in the fairy tail guild got participate in, and by participate i mean have their own float to do stunts and tricks on for everyone else entertainment. All of the guild members were talking about it and it felt like my ears were going to fall off and make the expression talking someone's ear off a literal thing.

OK maybe that is a little bit of an exaggeration but when all you can hear is people going on and on about the same topic, all of them trying to talk over each other mind you, it gives you a massive migraine. All thanks to my super sensitive ears that kept tuning in to everyone's conversations. I really hated being my dads kid sometimes. It came with so many things that end up being a curse to you later.

The only thing that made the conversations different was that everyone was saying what they were going to do on their floats and possibly how their partner was going to help. That was if they had one. What was i going to do, you may be asking? well that's simple. NOTHING. That's it a big fat **NOTHING. **Since i haven't found my magic yet i couldn't do anything for the parade but stand and watch as everyone else had fun. Feeling so left out my jealousy was at an all time high as well.

I don't handle being jealous and annoyed at the same time because they kind of war with each other. Let me explain. I kept listing in on other people because of my jealousy but that made me annoyed. I hate being annoyed. Since no one else had my problem and no one was annoyed in the slightest that made me even more jealous because everyone seemed to be so at ease. With both emotions continuously adding to each other i was just about ready to snap.

I didn't notice Lyon coming up behind me until a cold chill developed behind me and i herd the idiot say "Whats with the ears dropping flame brain"

Just as a side note Lyon isn't exactly cold it's just that since my normal body temperature is always higher than everyone else and his is lower it seems, only to me and Igneel, that he gives of a chill. He doesn't though.

"who says that I'm ears dropping Popsicle" I said turning around to face him.

"No one did and no one had to it's easy to tell when your listening to something far away. Your eyes glaze over and your ears start to twitch hot head"

"Well 1 it's nun of your damned business" as i said this i pushed him then followed him to were he had stumbled to "2" another push and follow "who gave you the right to stare at me because if you keep that up i might just believe happy when he says you like me and 3" another push and follow "I'm in a really bad mood so you better be ready to fight because you just got yourself one" and with that i slammed him in the chest making him fly across the guild into the nearest pillar knocking the wind out of him.

For me that was the last straw and he had made me snap. I stomped over to were he was, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the pillar again holding him up off his feet. Just to paint a picture Lyon is about a head and a bit taller than me plus very bulky from the muscles he had, not steroid bulky but well built enough that it showed exceedingly well, and i am a ... well lets just say smaller in stature but by no means lacking in strength.

"I've had enough of you always meddling in my business and if it takes beating you to a pulp to make you stop then that's fine by me snow dome"

"you know here is the funny thing about you, you talk tough but that's about it for you, you have nothing to show for it. Any damage you cause is with your brother the one you always depend on." Lyon said smiling

"from were i am right now your in no position to be talking like that"

By now the whole guild was watching us. Lyon suddenly grabbed both of my wrists and twisted them harshly causing me to lose my grip and allowing him to fall somewhat gracefully to the ground. Standing up from his crouched position were he had landed Lyon then ran towards me and once he was close enough began throwing punches as i ducked and blocked each of his blows. I managed to land a few hits of my own but with my arms getting sore so did he.

I was fighting with anger not caring about what happened and not focusing where as Lyon was fighting with calm and the skill he had gained from training and our fights. I was fighting a losing battle from the beginning but it didn't stop me from being shocked when he suddenly shot out his leg sweeping mine out from under me. He managed to pin me beneath him as i fought and lashed out. He grabbed a hold of my wrists and forced them down above my head as his legs moved so that mine were caught behind his knees. He had immobilized me in a sense.

"Calm down Youri" Lyon spoke forcefully "whats gotten in to you, you never fight like that?" He questioned looking at me intently.

It was then that i felt a really weird thing start to occur in my lower stomach area. It felt like my stomach muscles had clenched and there were butterfly playing jolly hell inside of me. My face felt like it was hot but it was centered in the top of my head like when i get embarrassed or ashamed and i couldn't think properly. When i tried to talk the first three times nothing happened and i was starting to think i looked like a fish out of water. My skin was hot and all i could manage to do was look up into Lyon's eyes. This seemed to happen for the longest time possible but in reality only a few seconds passed until i managed to get myself to function. It helped that he got off of me.

I sat up and rubbed my wrists which had gotten sore from his almost bruising grip. Flustered i stood up and looked at Lyon puzzled at what i had felt and what made me feel that way. It had felt bad, unsafe and confusing. It had felt new but ... good. At that time the only things i was sure of was 1) I had to find out what was wrong with me 2) i had to leave so that i didn't make a bigger fool of myself and finally 3) I must be sick because suddenly Lyon didn't look repulsing he looked ... not gross.

"What?" He asked trowing his hands up in an exasperated motion.

Thinking quickly i said "I'm just wondering how you can be so insanely annoying, stupid and repulsive all at the same time" I tried to sound puzzled and insulting but i think my voice may have cracked. At least i pulled of looking calm and some what normal when on the inside i was quaking like a leaf. This had never happened to me before. I was getting scared.

After that i basically ran out of the guild and all the way home to talk to my mum and to get away from snow fake. We lived in a house located closely to the guild that way we didn't have to go far every day. The house was on a side street so we didn't get much noise from the village people and market places. It was a nice enough place to live.

I saw mum in our main area sitting at the table she had brought over from her old apartment. It seemed to small for the house but it worked well with the other couches and chairs around the room. Lucy was reading as i walked over to her but when i sat down she looked up from the book, and upon seeing my expression she put the book down facing me.

"what's wrong Youri?"

I went through a very detailed and very long explanation about what had happened and when i was finished i asked "what was that, that i felt and what dose it mean?"

"oh honey" the celestial mage started "There isn't really a proper name for what you felt, or at least as far as I'm aware there isn't, but it tends to mean that someone likes someone else as more than a friend. In better terms for you it would mean you like like Lyon"

"WHAT!"

"You know it doesn't exactly surprise me but with how your farther and Gray fight Natsu will most likely have a raging fit if he finds out" Mamma mused as though i hadn't spoken at all. in fact i think she just ignored me completely.

**"How can i like that ice for brains idiot!?" **i continued to scream

"It makes senses that you like him come to think of it. It might just be the fact that your fathers fight so much but are still friends coupled with the fact that Juvia and i are best friends."

"**Are you even listing to me!? **i give up with you mum, i really do. i just don't get how in fiore's name i could ever like that that idiot. I mean with his stupid hair, cold skin" i started to get a bit dazed "pleasant smile, sexy smirk, amazing muscles" i stopped cold "**what the HECK!? What have you done to me!?" **i yelled at my mum.

"You are just like your father being so clueless when it comes to other emotions besides anger, happiness, hunger and being tired and even then you sometimes have trouble" Lucy continued.

"uggg" i groaned. "I'll be in my room if you need me and please don't need me" then i left the room leaving mum to her musings.

_I ran for cover Lyon and Igneel following closely behind. We ducked behind an overturned desk, just a small piece of the seemingly endless carnage that the guild had become. It had started out a normal day but within a few moments the guild became a battle ground. An enemy guild had raided us and as we hid from the onslaught, we heard the explosions crashes and screams of the fight. All the adults fought alongside the younger members as Lyon and Igneel stayed to protect me._

_I peeked out over the top of the table and watched as shots of various magic types were fired left and right. In amongst a group of younger wizards Loke emerged hitting any oncoming enemy's. Then Capricorn showed his face as he helped Leo taking down as many wizards as he could. My mum was fighting alongside them whip in hand. It had been upgraded to a thin long line with a metal tip sharpened to a flesh tearing point. Mum could do some damage._

_Dad flipped over a few mages, both enemy and FairyTale alike, to reach mum and stand alongside her, his fists glowing with heated red flames. I watched with wonder as Lucy and Natsu fought together with Leo and Capricorn making an amazing team, but then out of nowhere a shadow appeared encasing them for a mere second then it vanished leaving two lifeless bodies to crash to the ground with a sickening thud. Shadow and Death magic mixed together._

_It took me a moment to proses what had just happened as it seemed so surreal. In an instant two of the strongest mage's in all of Fairytale had been killed. There body's limp and unmoving seeming incredibly out of place with their arms and legs twisted to odd unnatural looking angles. As I stared at their bodies it seemed to slowly click. They were dead._

_Loke and Capricorn vanished in plume of smoke with tears in their eyes. Slowly one bye one the gate keys now with no owner started to dematerialise and disappear. Loke Aquarius and Taurus keys disappearing last, as they had a stronger connection to Lucy and couldn't seem to force themselves to leave. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed suddenly leaping over the table to reach mum and dads lifeless husks as though I could do something to bring them back._

_I drew the attention of the shadow death mage who decided I was an easy kill. A blast of his magic was shot from his hand aimed strait at my chest. It would have pieced my hart but Igneel jumped in front of me just in time to take the hit himself. It smashed through the wall of fire he had created but it did the job to slow the magic down so it wouldn't hit me. It stuck him down and he collapsed like a puppet that had its strings cut._

_"IGNEEL!" I cried in outrage as I watched the colour in his eyes fade away to nothing. Looking down at his unmoving form gave me a sense of abnormality again. He wasn't meant to be dead, he was moving a second ago and now he was gone. Then I heard the voice of the shadow mage and it made my skin crawl. HE was the one who had killed my family. Layla was the only one left._

_"Opps I missed. Oh well. See if you can doge this" the death mage called. He clapped his hands in front of him as a magic circle appeared bellow him. "Shadow Rise" he said as he clasped his hands and turned them toward me with his palms facing me almost like a stretch. All around him shadows began to rise up out of the cracks in the floor boards. They seemed to squeeze themselves out of the cracks and then gather together and stretch to take the form of hunched over or almost limp looking figures. _

_Then all at once they flew in toward me anything they touched turning to ash. They were burning shadows. At that point time seemed to slow. Lyon jumped in front of me creating an ice wall thick enough to stop Virgo's 'Gorilla From' from braking through. The Shadows crashed into it, some dissipating others moving ahead into the thick chilly shield. They seemed to disappear but a crack was made and the second the shadow mage saw that he summoned one last shadow and it crashed through the wall and through Lyon. _

_Then time became seemed to speed up again as Lyon's skin turned brown then charred and he slipped to the ground a burnt husk. "LYON!" I screamed tears running down my cheeks in waves._

_Time again seemed to change perspective but this time it became faster as I watched the entire guild members fall one by one to protect me, Layla and even Master, until I was the only one left. Then the shadow mage approached me._

_"You see little girl you are a danger, a distraction, with no powers you are useless. If you stay here you will just cause damage. They are all dead because of you, they died to save YOU. Is this place worth enough to you to risk everything and everyone you care about? You should leave before any more damage is done because of your week pathetic life." He sneered_

_"But there's no one left." I whispered looking at the remains of what used to be Lyon that I held. Staring at the charred remains I felt my heart break. He was gone. Lyon was really gone._

_"Yes there is. You are left. What will you do when someone else comes here? Will you continue the guild? You're too young and powerless to defend a guild. You can't defend yourself if someone bad comes your way. You are destined to hurt those you care for. Can't you see that? You have nothing left and it's your entire fault."_

_"Why do you even care?" _

_"Because my name is Zachariah and we will meet in the future. When that happens I want some kind of a challenge from you. What's a victory without a fight? It's something taken with no right. I don't want that"_

_"What do you mean that we will see each other in the future? How do you know?"_

_"Because Shadow magic isn't my ability it's Time and you my dear youri are running out of it" Then he faded away._

I awoke with a start. I was still in my room but the sun had set and I was still sitting at my now tear soaked desk. That was unbelievably weird. I had dreamt of the whole guild dying because of me and what made it worse was that someone named Zachariah was coming to get me. I may have dreamt him but I couldn't come up with a magic called time. I thought that was like time arch but this guy had a different magic aura than Ultear did. It was darker. Not just the guy but the magic itself.

If he had a magic aura in a dream then he was real. Somehow someone had gotten into my head and knew my weakness. My family. Yet what this guy had said was true. I was a danger, a distraction which was something I couldn't be. What that guy had said about my time running out was right.

When I was little I gave myself a dead line. If I hadn't found any magical ability within myself by my 19th birthday I would leave the guild. It didn't mean much to me then because I thought that I'd turn out like mum or dad. Mainly dad. Now it was a very real idea that I was going to end up powerless and I couldn't risk hurting my family. I made the deadline and I was going to stick to it. The only thing is that my birthday was in 2 weeks not much time to do anything really.

I'd made a promise and I never break my promises so I won't start now. If in fourteen days I hadn't shown any sine of magic powers I was leaving. No one was going to stop me.


End file.
